conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Pruse
Proseti Morfas Shiaso |common_name = |image_flag = Flag of Pruse.svg |alt_flag = Flag of Pruse |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = |alt_coat = |symbol_type = |national_motto = |national_anthem = |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Pruse.svg |alt_map = |map_caption = Pruse |image_map2 = Pruse highlighted.svg |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = Pruse's location in the world, shown in green |capital = Misuta |latd= | latm= | latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |largest_city = capital |largest_settlement_type = largest city |largest_settlement = |official_languages = Prusian |national_languages = |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |languages_sub = |languages2_type = |languages2 = |languages2_sub = |ethnic_groups = 98% Prusian 1.5% Somtar 0.5% other |ethnic_groups_year = |demonym = Prusian |government_type = Federal presidential republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Pahar Rotghna |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title6 = |leader_name6 = |legislature = Prusian Congress |upper_house = House of Statesmen |lower_house = House of Representatives |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = 351948 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 65,000,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $5.9 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 52 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = .889 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Prusian tyru (T) (FPT) |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = |cctld = |calling_code = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} Pruse (Prusian: , Prose), offically the Federal Prusian Republic (Prusian: , Proseti Morfas Shiaso), is a country located in Western Kalaal. It borders the Eatratic Ocean to the west and the Kucian Sea to the north. As of 2015, 65 million people live in its 351,000 km2 area. It is a federal presidential republic with five states and Pahar Rotghna as President since 2011. Over its long history, Pruse has had an enormous influence on the Kalaal region and the world as a result of both the expansive Prusian Empire and Pruse's large economy. The Prusian language and its derivatives are ubiquitous in Kalaal, spoken by 90% of the population as a first or second language. Pruse has been involved extensively in world affairs but its foreign policy has been criticized for being overly aggressive. It led an invasion of Uradalis in 2005 to end President Vanis Styanakio's 25-year rule, overthrowing his government and replacing it with a democratic regime. It continues to deal with the effects of the war and the ongoing insurgency. It is recognized nuclear weapons state, having attained nuclear capability in 1976. It maintains relations with every country in the world and is the headquarters to several international organizations. Pruse is known for its very liberal economic policies with little regulation across the different sectors. It was voted by the Wilmer Foundation as the "Easiest Place to do Business" for five consecutive years. It boasts one of the highest GDPs in the world at $5.9 trillion. Its currency, the Prusian tyru, is the most traded currency in the world. While it ranks high in economic freedom, the country's human rights record has been questioned. Pruse has been criticized by human rights groups for its poor protection of LGBT persons. Despite Pruse's long democratic traditions, Pruse is the only democracy in the world that prohibits women from voting. Corruption also remains a significant issue and the country ranks among the worst in corruption perception. Etymology The name "Pruse" originates from the proto-Kalali word "Proz" meaning "oasis". History Early history Archaeological finds show that humans have inhabited what is now Pruse for over 80,000 years. The first kingdoms in Pruse arose during 2500 BC. Ancient Pruse was the site of significant scientific advancements which put Prusian civilization well ahead of others during that era. Prusian Empire (850 BC - 700 BC) Main article: Prusian Empire Zahar Bugat Udeses became the first Prusian Emperor as Udeses I on January 27, 853 BC after successfully uniting the Prusian kingdoms. He then began a campaign to unite the Kalaali peninsula, invading neighboring kingdoms and assimilating them into the empire. He was able to secure large swaths of natural resources, ensuring Pruse's rise to superpower status. Pruse would occupy an important space in world politics for the next one and a half centuries. Udeses died on March 2, 831 BC and was succeeded by Hutheses who continued Udeses' campaign, doubling the Empire's size. The Prusian Empire would reach its greatest extent under Hutheses. Later emperors' reigns would focus mostly on keeping the large country unified and well-governed. First Prusian Republic (700 BC - 450 BC) Main article: First Prusian Republic By 700 BC, the power of the Emperor had declined which led to the office's eventual abolition, creating the First Prusian Republic which existed for two and a half centuries. It was led by the Hasent (Chief) and had a unicameral legislature called the Republican Council which was made up mostly of landowners and their relatives. The republic was the first to introduce suffrage and male citizens were able to vote on a multitude of issues. This democratic tradition would influence other governments across the world. The Republic suffered due to the loss of prestige that was attached to the Empire. Much of the territory that was under control of the Empire was seized by neighboring nations, costing the republic much-needed revenue. Sessus Tatarian, who was the Hasent from 648 BC to 633 BC, pulled together a comprehensive military in order to take back these lands and attempt to reassert Pruse's status as a superpower. The wars started under his hasentship became to be known as the Tartarian Wars. Second Prusian Republic (450 BC - 100 AD) Main article: Second Prusian Republic The Tartarian Wars were costly to Pruse. War weariness, lack of food and clean water, and corruption all contributed to the eventual fall of the first Prusian republic in 457. The Second Republic was formed later that year and it introduced restrictions on the authority of the Hasent. It also required that all proposed declarations of war be voted on by national referendum (unless the republic was invaded). The second republic proved to be much more stable than its predecessor. Conflicts with other nations became rare and Pruse was once-again on the road to prosperity. Pruse would a remain a republic for centuries until the Age of Divinity. Modern history ''Main article: Prusian colonialism Modern Prusian history is said to have begun around the 16th century when Pruse established colonies in Eastern Teteran. Pruse was one of many countries that began colonial endeavors at the time. 16th -19th century By the beginning of the 16th century, while the Prusian colonial empire was thriving, a surge of religiousness began to spread throughout the country, referred to as the Age of Divinity. This movement also espoused support for a new Prusian monarch who they believed would be a moral guide for the country. 20th century Main article: Soslat's reforms The modern Prusian state is said to have been created by Kahar Soslat who spearheaded the 1920 political reforms, which established a written constitution which defined Pruse as a federation of five states, abolished the office of Prime Minister, and concentrated executive authority in the President. It also standardized the number of lawmakers in the House of Statesmen and the House of Representatives. The economy was liberalized shortly thereafter, which led to a boom that has been near-continuous since the end of the 1920s. 21st century Various issues have come to define the 21st century in Pruse. LGBT rights have been at the forefront of Prusian politics since the end of the 20th century. Hate crimes against gay, lesbian, and transgender persons have sparked enormous controversy both within Pruse and abroad. The country's growing income inequality has also been a subject of debate and conversation. Government The Constitution of Pruse, which was adopted in 1920, defines Pruse as a federation of five states semi-autonomous. Each state is led by an elected governor. Executive The President acts as the head of state and head of government and is elected every four years. The current president is Pahar Rotghna, first elected in 2007 and reelected in 2011. Legislature The legislature of Pruse, called the Prusian Congress, consists of the upper House of Statesmen and the lower House of Representatives. Each state elects one statesman and a number of representatives proportional to their population. Elections are held every 3 years. The most recent was in 2013 and the next election is scheduled for February 2016. Geography The Prusian desert covers the eastern half of the country while fertile soil and plant life thrive in the west near the Eatratic Ocean. The country is very flat, the highest point only a few thousand feet above sea level. Flora and fauna Pruse has a very diverse ecosystem full of plants and animals unique to the country. The Prusian rose is known for its bight yellow colors and is the country's national flower. Economy Pruse's extremely liberal economy has been credited with its large GDP. Services make up the largest portion of the Prusian economy. Demographics Education Culture Category:Desperatio